Quedate conmigo
by Sharingan Z
Summary: Danny se le declara a Sam, pero el asunto no acaba alli, alguien descubre su secreto y quiere obligar al fantasma a quedarse con el. Se acerca el final!
1. Nueva Habilidad

_**CAPITULO 1: NUEVA HABILIDAD**_

Era un día normal en una ciudad normal, para un chico no tan normal.....

-Fenton, esta castigado, por llegar tarde de nuevo

-Mph-refunfuño el joven aludido

Danny se sento en su lugar junto con Tucker y Sam

-Que paso ahora?-Pregunto Tucker

-Otro mas que escapo el portal-contesto desanimado Danny-a este paso mi

expediente academico va a tener mas detenciones que historia

-Por lo menos salvas al mundo, deberias estar contento-le hablo Sam

-ja, como si me pagaran por ello-contesto Danny

-Bueno, entonces, no vas con nosotros al carnaval después de clases Danny?-

Pregunto el moreno

-Eh.....-Danny se puedo a pensar y luego sonrio-nos vemos en el parque a después de clases

-QUE?!-gritaron Tucker y Sam al mismo tiempo

-Silencio jóvenes-los callo el profesor-ahora ustedes dos acompañaran al joven Fenton en su detención

-Mira lo que hiciste-le dijo Sam muy molesta-Ahora nadie va a ir, ese era tu gran plan?

-Tan solo la primera parte Sam-le contesto Danny, inmediatamente se volvio con el profesor-Disculpe maestro, puedo ir al baño?

-de acuerdo, pero no demore- hablo el profesor mientras escribia en la pizarra

Danny salió del aula, dejando a Tucker y Sam con cara de "que diablos hará", se fue al baño y se transformo en fantasma

-Ahora a probar mi nueva habilidad-se dijo el joven de ahora cabello blanco

Sin problema, Danny se dividio en dos, luego hizo que su copia se volviera invisible y transparente y le ordeno que a su señal hiciera lo que había planeado, luego ingreso al salon de clases como si nada con las caras sorpendidas de Tucker y Sam mirándolo mientras el sonreia satisfecho, la copia tomo posesion del cuerpo del profesor y este se acerco a los jóvenes castigados

-Bueno Señores, lo he pensado mejor y he decidido pasarla por esta vez pero la próxima no tendran tanta suerte-luego la copia salió del cuerpo del poseído y se deshizo con el aire, el profesor se quedo confundido-Que hago aquí?

-Pues-hablo Fenton sonriente-nos levanto el castigo señor

-Ah si?-pregunto el aun confundido docente

-Si señor-dijo Eddy un alumno de intercambio- les dijo que esta vez se las iba a pasar

-Bueno, si usted lo dice, entonces ha sido así-dijo el confundido profesor confiando en su alumno y dirigiéndose al pizarron a seguir con su clase

-Que hiciste?-pregunto Sam en voz baja

-Un truco nuevo, solo lo hice porque el carnaval me parece un sitio perfecto para hablarte de algo importante......

CONTINUARA..............

Algo importante?, vaya, esto quien se lo hubiera esperado, dejenme reviws porfa, para ver como va mi historia, esta cortito pero el próximo será mucho mas largo


	2. Te Amo

_CAPITULO 2: TE AMO_

Después de la excelente jugada de Danny los tres fueron al festival después de clases, la pasaron muy bien con los juegos que habían en ese lugar, incluso Tucker había conocido a una chica y estaba tratando de "sacar una cita", así que estaba algo alejado de nuestra pareja protagonista, Danny compro dos gaseosas con el fin de recuperar el aliento luego de tanta diversión

Habían estado callados un buen tiempo tomando el liquido en una banca hasta que Sam rompio el silencio

-Danny, dijiste que me tenias que decir algo importante

-Si, y aun no lo he olvidado

-Y bien de que se trata?

-Bueno Sam, tu sabes que tu y yo somos muy buenos amigos, no?

-Claro que si!

-y bueno siempre andamos juntos de "arriba a abajo", cierto?

Sam asintió con su cabeza

-y bueno quiero decirte que siempre he disfrutado de tu compañía

-Danny gracias pero eso creo que yo ya lo sabia

-Dejame terminar-le dijo Danny-y el punto es que en todo este tiempo me he sentido atraido hacia ti, aunque no lo demuestre, por eso...quería aprovechar que Tuck se fuera para decirte que tu me gustas mucho, mas que como una gran amiga, estoy enamorado de ti Sam

Bueno clásica reaccion de las chicas: ponen cara de WHAT?! Y en ese estado empiezan a procesar todo lo que se les dijo........

-Bueno Danny,.................yo no se que decir-dijo la chica algo apenada-nunca pense que un chico se fijaria en mi y mucho menos mi mejor amigo

-Sam tu tienes muchas cosas que Paulina no tiene y bueno como tu dices, es una "bruja superficial"-dijo esto ultimo imitando la voz de Sam

Rieron ante el comentario

-Danny no te puedo decir nada ahora, dame un tiempo, no es si pero tampoco un no, quiero pensarlo, me dejas?

-Si, no quiero presionarte

y en eso se abrazaron pero Danny dejo escapar su aliento azul

-Oh no!

-que sucede?

-Escaparon del portal

-Ve tu, yo ire por Tucker, cuidate mucho

-Si lo hare

Y sin mas preámbulos Danny se cubrio de un par de aros celestes y muto a su forma fantasmal

-Alla voy seas quien seas-y diciendo esto se fue directo a la raiz del problema, era un fantasma que había poseído la rueda de la fortuna

Danny llego y entablo una pelea con el fantasma derrotándolo, pero el espiritu escapó, ya que Danny no traia el Termo Phantom con el

-solo me queda amarrarlo con la caña de pescar y llevarlo a casa para encerrarlo-se dijo el joven Fantasma

Lo siguió y vio que entro a la Sala del horror, Danny entro y se puso en guardia hasta que un gran puño lo golpeo, era Frankestein, luego se quedo estatico,nose movio, no había rastros de fantasmas ahí, luego una gran bestia lo azoto por detrás, Danny adolorido volteo y vio que era el hombre lobo, pero ya había regresado a su normalidad, de ahí, algo lo enredo; era una Serpiente gigante que después de estrujarlo como una esponja lo lanzo fuera de la casa del horror

No muy lejos de ahí, una chica traia una revista con fotos de cierto joven de cabello blanco y traje negro, ella era de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos verdes y traia puesto unos jeans y playera que le eran bien ajustados al cuerpo que estaba muy bien delineado, estaba caminado cuando sintio una super ráfaga de viento que le desordeno el cabello

-Pero que demo....-su expresión cambio cuando vio a su idolo muy maltrecho-oh no...

De repente dos aros lo cubrieron y regreso a la normalidad

-Oh Dios Mio tu eres el Fantasma-rebusco en sus bolsillos y encontró su carne de preparatoria - Danny Fenton.......

Después saco un cuadernillo y anoto todos los datos de el, luego lo cargo y lo llevo a recostar en una arbol

-Descansa Amor mio, mañana nos volveremos a ver, y deposito un rápido beso en los labios de Danny

Danny desperto a las dos horas después del suceso, se rebusco, estaba herido, ese fantasma lo había derrotado por un descuido de el, pero el gran Termo Phantom era demasiado notorio como para llevarlo en el bolsillo, ya después arreglaria ese detalle, pero mañana tenia escuela y tenia que ir a casa a inventar una nueva excusa por haber llegado tan maltrecho

Luego de una rica cena y un buen baño, Danny se tiro a su cama estaba exhausto y cansado, lo que no sabe ahora es que mañana va a ser un día mas exhausto que este.....

CONTINUARA

NO HAY REVIEWS TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTToTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, PORQUE?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero tener aunque sea un review con este Nuevo capitulo, por favor sean Buenos SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?


	3. Rivalidades

**_CAPITULO 3 : RIVALIDADES_**

Sam estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos , Danny le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, un punto a su favor; el problema fue que le hizo esperar "Debí haberle dicho que si, he sido una tonta, bueno hoy en la escuela lo veré de nuevo y se lo diré", pensaba esto mientras iba a la escuela alegre

Mientras por otro lado

-Y Tuck, solucionaste mi problema-pregunto Danny al chico moreno

-Hm. lo que tu necesitas es algo portátil, que no sea muy escandaloso, quizás si....

-Quizás si que?-pregunto el chico fantasma

-Me pregunto si es podria tener una base de datos de tus cosas en mi PDA, y así enviártelo por allí mismo

-Te refieres a virtualizar todo y después materializarlo?

-Exacto-dijo Tucker dándose aires de grandeza

-GENIAL!!!!!!!!!!-de ahí su felicidad se hizo duda-y como hacemos eso?

-recuerdas a Tecknon?

-Claro que si-dijo Danny haciendo memoria y rascándose la barbilla

-Bueno, cuando hice conexión con el cuando peleaste, parte de su poder fantasmal quedo en mi PDA y le dio esa habilidad-siguio con sus aires de estar orgulloso de su aparato

-En serio ? OO

-Miralo por ti mismo.........-Tucker coloco un cuaderno en el suelo y lo virtualizo, luego lo materializo en los brazos de Danny

-SUPER!!!!!!!!!-se alegro Danny

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Bueno, hoy es el día, no estés nerviosa, ya lo he estado ensayando- se decía una joven mientras se vestía para su primer día en su nueva preparatoria-bien ya estoy lista, ahora un miradita rápida-se miro en el espejo-uy esta chido ojalá se fije en mi n.n

La chica salió de su casa, sin olvidar su álbum de fotos que siempre llevaba en sus brazos, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaria bien que entre con eso a su preparatoria, ya había ganado problemas con eso, así que le dio una ultima hojeada a su foto favorita, y lo que vio le quito el habla, su héroe, es decir la foto de el le había guiñado el ojo!!!, o al menos eso parecía, se sacudio la cabeza y metio el álbum en su mochila y luego se fue rumbo a su primer día de clases, felizmente hoy era viernes y si tenia suerte podía sacar un plan con el chico fantasma y con estos pensamientos llego a la Preparatoria, mientras que de su mochila se escapaba cierto ser, quien parecía haber encontrado una coartada perfecta

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Llego al salón acompañado por Tucker, felizmente temprano como nunca, quizas porque era viernes y ya tenia ganas de que termine todo o quizas porque Tucker le desperto a las 6 am apurándole ya que si llegaba tarde, talvez el profesor lo castigaría un buen tiempo y Sam le había dicho al moreno que quería hacer planes para hoy en la tarde y que porfavor viniera con Danny temprano, sea cual fuere la razon, Danny se sento en su sitio habitual junto con Sam y Tucker y temprano

-Y bien Sam que planes?-Hablo Tucker entusiasmado

Sam miro a Tucker y le sonrió, luego su mirada cambio a Danny y se ruborizo ligeramente y se le ocurrió algo, tal vez este no era el lugar ni el sitio indicado para decirle a Danny su respuesta, el eligio un buen lugar, así que ella debia hacer lo mismo

-Bueno estaba pensando si podríamos ir al Mall, han abierto un nuevo puesto de Hamburguesas-dijo convencida, Danny amaba las hamburguesas y las gaseosas, en realidad todo lo que era comida chatarra, aunque ella era vegetariana, el Mall no estaba tan mal ya que siempre solían ir allí

-Pues cuenten conmigo-le hablo Danny a sus compañeros-y tu Tucker?

-Donde hay algo suave donde hincar mis dientes-dijo sacando de la nada un tenedor y cuchillo- ahí estaré

Sono la campaña y todos se incorporaron frente a la Pizarra, y apareció en profesor acompañado de una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y tez blanca de contextura delicada, ataviada con una blusa blanca desabotonada hasta donde el busto apenas empezaba a asomarse, eso sin decir nada de su falda que le cubria la mitad de los muslos, lo cual revelaba sus hermosas piernas de tez puro, que fue blanco de los silbidos generales de sus compañeros del sexo opuesto, su mirada cautivadora se dirigió hacia un alumno que se quedaba tranquilo observándola, ella le sonrió y el se ruborizo un poco, Sam no paso por alto esto

-Lo que faltaba, la ultima versión de Paulina actualizada-dijo entre dientes

-Jovenes, ya acabaron?-dijo serio el profesor y todos los ruidos indecentes cesaron-bien como ya pueden ver, tenemos una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Tiffany Archer, ella nos acompañara desde ahora, bien señorita tiene dos asientos elija el que usted guste

Tiffany miro los dos asientos, uno era al costado de Dash el cual estaba baboso por ella (literalmente y figuradamente) y el otro era delante de Danny, el cual solo mostraba su blancos dientes, Tiff opto por la segunda opcion y se acerco a Danny, antes de sentarse le dijo un "hola" el cual Danny no respondió hasta que Sam lo saco del shock con un pellizco

-AUCH!!!!!!!-dijo el de polo blanco masajeándose la zona herida, eso me dolio sabes?

-Mas te va doler si te sigues fijando en esa.......-le regaño Sam

-Pero es muy bonita, nunca había visto alguien como ella- trato de justificarse

-Ah si claro- Sam se tomo a mal ese comentario – y ahora como llego ella me haces de lado

-Yo nunca haría eso-se defendió Danny- bueno no quise decir eso que dije-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando al suelo

Sam no respondió simplemente se digno a escuchar la clase, ya hablarían después en el almuerzo, sin embargo, la ojiverde escucho todo el pleito y sonrió satisfecha, Tucker no pudo oir pero por la expresión que los dos portaban, tenia que hacer algo o su festin de hamburguesas "se iria al tacho de la basura"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Llego al momento del almuerzo y los tres se juntaron para conversar

-Sam yo lo lamento-dijo Danny avergonzado

-Esta bien Danny creo que me lo tome muy a pecho tus comentarios lo siento yo también- se disculpo Sam

-Bueno, ahora que ya están amistado porque no mejor hablamos del –se callo de repente poniendo carita radiante

-Hablar de que?-Pregunto Danny

-De la belleza que se viene acercando- respondió Tuck todo baboso

Danny y Sam giraron y se encontraron con Tiffany, que venia con su bandeja hacia la mesa de ellos

-Genial- dijo Sam murmurando unas maldiciones con una muy mala cara

- Hola-saludo Tiffany a los 3 ocupantes de la mesa-me preguntaba si.......

-Si te puedes sentar junto con nosotros? claro que si!!!!!!-completo Dash cubriendo con su cuerpo la mesa de Danny y compañía y señalando la suya

-Pero....mmmm-Tiff quiso buscar una excusa hasta que la encontro-no esta muy llena?

-Para nada-se adelanto Dash quien presiono un boton y uno de sus ocupantes de su mesa salió volando con asiento eyector...

_-"tengo que deshacerme de este tonto, ya se"_-pensó Tiff y luego hablo-es que ......a mi me gusta....._"Si digo que es Danny, voy a levantar sospechas"_..... Tucker!

-Te gusta Tucker?-pregunto Dash incrédulo y haciendo mueca de asco

-Yo te gusto?- dijo con asombro Tuck-que rapida!!!! O.O

-Bueno ya que- se fue Dash incrédulo y enojado- Maldito Tucker que tuvo que ser- murmuro entre dientes mientras se iba

-Bueno niña- le hablo Sam a Tiffany- te vas quedar ahí parada?

Tiffany sonrió y luego se sentó al lado de Tucker aunque no era su plan original pero algo ya era por lo menos estar delante del famoso Fantasma

-Y bien ahora si dinos-le hablo Sam- de quien te quieres escapar?, porque no creas que yo me trago ese cuento que te gusta Tuck

-Bueno eso era solo para despistar a los ilusos- dijo señalando a Dash-lo lamento Tuck-trato de ser lo mas amable posible

-Si, si, si, ya estoy acostumbrado al rechazo no te preocupes, ya me cree anticuerpos-le dijo Tucker sorbiendo algo de jugo

Risa general

-Bueno Sam, no me escapo de nadie es solo que me quería sentar con ustedes porque.-trataba de buscar una buena razon- fueron los mas decentes hoy día nn

-Vaya honor-le respondió Sam secamente

-Y a que se debe que estés aquí, en nuestra preparatoria?-pregunto Danny

-Tengo una beca de estudios pero no sabia en que preparatoria usarla, así que bueno digamos que ayer tuve una visión y me vine aquí........

-Vaya visión, ha de haber sido algo fuera de este mundo-dijo Sam sarcasticamente

-Eso ni dudarlo n.n

En eso Danny solto el aliento azul y Sam le tapo la boca, Tiff haciendose la que no sabia nada ni había visto nada pregunto curiosa

-Que sucede?

-Comio cebollas y su aliento huele mal- dijo Sam apuradamente mientras se lo llevo afuera

-Wow- hablo Tucker como ocultando a sus amigos-si que deben haber sido una cebollas poderosas

Una vez afuera de la cafetería, Sam se cercioro de que no hubiera nadie a la vista

-Ya Danny, nadie nos ve-le dijo Sam

Danny muto a su forma fantasmal y busco a la raiz del problemas hasta que lo vio jugando con los armarios, era el mismo fantasmita de ayer

-Sam no puedo combatir con el ahora, además no tengo el termo Phantom para capturarlo

-Que sugieres?-pregunto Sam curiosa

-Lo llevare a casa, necesito que me cubran

Sam asintió y regreso a la cafeteria mientras Danny saco la caña de de pescar Phantom el cual tiene su cuerda de hectoplasma que ningún fantasma puede romper y con ella capturo al fantasmita travieso que se le escabullo la vez pasada

-ahora si te tengo- dijo cuando lo atrapo y lo miro al fantasmita-ahora porque tanto alboroto eh?

-Bueno me atrapaste pero eso no quiere decir que me vas a meter en esa cosa en la metes a todos los fantasmas

-Quieres apostar?-le dijo Danny sonriendo

-Si -le sonrió aun mas el otro fantasmita el cual se fue

-Pero que?- Danny se miro a si mismo, el fantasmita se libero de las cuerdas de la caña de pescar y lo había amarrado a el –Demonios!

Mientras tanto el fantasmita se metió al primer armario que hallo, que fue el de Tiff

-Vaya suerte- dijo el fantasma travieso-creo que me quedare aquí un buen tiempo-y se posesiono del álbum de fotos de Tiff, mientras una de las fotos de Danny que había allí tomaba expresión maligna

Danny regreso a la cafeteria con la cabeza hecha un revuelco, y se sento en su lugar, Sam y Tiff estaban preocupadas por el joven y sin darse cuenta ambas estaban a los costados de el "acariñandolo"

-Danny, te paso algo?-le pregunto Sam preocupada

-Danny, que te duele?-le pregunto una angustiada Tiff

-Ay Danny, que te duele?-le remedo Sam a Tiff-no puedes ser mas melosa que eso?-y acerco a Danny hacia ella lo cual hizo que el chico se ruborizara

-Metete en tus asuntos chica gótica-le hablo Tiff arrimando a Danny a si misma lo cual hizo que el joven se ruborizara aun mas

Y ambas jóvenes se peleaban por Danny arrimándolo a una de las chicas que se miraban con fuego en los ojos, mientras Tuck los miraba con cara de desgano

-Ya esta decidido, me quedo soltero-dijo Tucker comiendo sus alimentos

**CONTINUARA..............**

WHOAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12 reviews........... que bien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vamos a contestarlos

**Seelenschmerz: **Hm. Creo que tienes razón, es algo que espero con la practica poder corregir, ojala te guste este capitulo y sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu review y por la critica n.n

**Estelar: **Olá, me alegra que te haya gustado, y además me halaga que te hayas tomado el trabajo de leer mi fic, aunque no sea de tu idioma, en verdad GRACIAS!

**Frikie Witch Tamy Chan: **Bueno aqui respondo a tu pregunta amiga mia, ojala te guste el capitulo y ejem la chica también, aunque no espero mucho aprecio para ella tampoco XD, y gracias por tu review

**Lily-Hermi: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado también

**Artemisa2: **WOW, a que debo el honor de que una de mis diosas favoritas me haya escrito, parece que hago un buen trabajo n.n, muchas gracias por el review y ojala te guste este capitulo

**Kurai-Akeru: **Me sorprende tu impaciencia O.O, aunque ya actualize, pido disclpas por la demora pero fui victima de una denuncia por uno de mis fics, pero ya estoy de regreso y para seguir actualizando lo mas rápido posible, casi lo olvido, gracias por tu review

**HorionPotter: **Hola, gracias por tu review y también gracias por los animos, tenias razon, me llovieron un monton de reviews n.n

**Luthien Vardier: **Gracias por tu review, y sorry por dejarte con la intriga pero ese era el propósito, y vaya deducción que has sacado, bueno originalmente no era de la escuela de Danny, pero mmm ahora me intriga de cómo has deducido eso....

Creo que estamos iguales n.n

**Yugi: **Hola, espero que este capitulo responda tu duda, y gracias por tu review y por el consejo

**Suzume-Chan: **Genial, me alegro que la serie haya captado tu atención y si, te doy la razon en tu frase, y jejeje bueno yo no diria que un poco rapida, ya que en el episodio de la rockera fantasma, ambos (por lo menos Sam) admiten que se quieren, y gracias por tu review

**Guaduchi: **en serio???, vaya gracias n.n, y disculpa por el retraso pero com ya le dije a Akeru-kun, me demore por una denuncia tonta que espero no se vuelva a repetir, ah y gracias por tu review

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17: **Gracias por tu review, y parece que ahora va a tardar un poquito mas dado las circunstancias pero te aseguro que esos dos van a acabar juntos

PD: jejeje, creo que el sentimiento es mutuo n.n

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: MASACRE EN EL MALL O CELOS INCONTROLABLES_**


	4. Masacre en el Mall o Celos Incontrolable...

**_CAPITULO 4: MASACRE EN EL MALL O CELOS INCONTROLABLES_**

Danny estaba por enloquecer, quería ayuda, y le transmitió ese mensaje por medio de la mirada a Tuck quien entendió perfectamente

-GUERRA DE COMIDA-grito el moreno y lanzo un poco de su postre a Dash

-Oye-dijo Dash irritado y fue en dirección a Tucker, pero no pudo porque una montaña de comida lo cubrió, todos siguieron su ejemplo y la comida fue a parar a los cabellos de Sam y Tiff haciendo que soltaran a Danny quien se coloco debajo de la mesa junto con Tuck y fueron gateando hacia la salida

-Gracias Tuck-agradeció Danny a su amigo cuando salieron-te debo una

-Olvídalo Danny-le dijo su moreno amigo-mientras se calman las cosas, porque no me ayudas con un asuntillo que tengo por ahí

-Porque presiento que esto no me va a gustar-Danny miro al cielo mientras Tuck le contaba acerca de uno muchachos que le debían dinero pero no le querían pagar, Danny se hizo transparente y se escapo, Cuando Tuck desapareció entre el pasillo buscando a su amigo, Tiff salió de la cafetería hecha un desastre y sollozando

-No es justo, esto no debio pasar-decía lloriqueando y cogió el álbum de fotos de Danny de su locker y se encerró en el baño de las chicas

En eso Sam también salió de la cafetería

-Ay Dios, que fue lo que me paso ahí dentro-se dijo mientras trataba de limpiarse su polo negro- por lo menos solo me ensucie esto, me cambiare-la chcia abrió su locker, cogio un polo idéntico al que traia puesto pero limpio, fue al baño pero estaba cerrado-Genial, cerrado, ire entonces al del segundo piso- y dicho esto se fue

Mientras en el baño una joven sollozaba en silencio aferrada a su álbum de fotos

-Que fue lo que hice mal-decia mientras la lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla

-Para empezar tu actitud, deberias ser mas discreta-le dijo una voz que Tiffany logro reconocer

-Danny-la chica se levanto del Sanitario y empezó a voltear su cabaeza para todos los lados posibles

-Frío, Caliente, Frío, Gélido - decía la voz de Danny, divertido al ver los intentos de la chica por ubicarlo-Bingo-dijo el joven mientras ella sostenia su álbum de fotos y efectivamente, Danny estaba allí, bueno era su foto, pero a diferencia del original este tenia los ojos rojos

-Eres tu, como haces eso?

-Soy un fantasma, lo olvidas-dijo divertido el Danny de la foto

-Bueno...eso es lógico-dijo la chica intentando sonreír

-Tiff, no es tu culpa que las cosas no hayan salido como planeas, hoy me fije mucho en ti, sabes? Eres muy atractiva

-Bueno Gracias-le dijo la fémina ruborizándose

-Pero lo malo es que te falta un poco de discreción, sabes, disfraza tus intenciones, eso si funciona conmigo-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Lo intentare-dijo Tiffany sonriente

-Ahora, solo hay una forma de llamar la atención de un héroe, sabes-le dijo sonriéndole-Solo tienes que ir al mall y haz lo que yo te diga-decía esto muy sensualmente mientras la chica quedo hipnotizada.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam mientras tanto ya había salido del tocador y estaba sacudiendo un poco su falda, cuando se encontró con Tucker

-Oye, has visto a Danny-le pregunto el moreno

-Solo se que tu te lo llevaste, mas bien yo debería preguntar donde esta el-dijo Sam medio molesta señalándole con el dedo

-Hm. bueno se me escapo-Tuck se llevo la mano a la cabeza-Pensé que te había ido a buscar

-Pensaste bien amigo-dijo Danny apareciendo de entre los lockers-y ahora que Sam esta aquí, tenias algún problema-dijo sonriéndole

-No nada, olvídalo-dijo Tuck entre dientes, sabia que Sam no le iba a consentir que Danny usase sus poderes para atormentar a sus deudores

-Bueno chicos, entonces como es la salida de esta tarde-dijo la chica abrazando a ambos jóvenes mientras Danny sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Esa tarde, después que las clases acabaran, nuestros tres amigos fueron cada uno a sus casas preparándose para la salida acordada, mientras que cierta castaña que conocemos muy bien estaba preparando su plan de ataque

-Acuérdate que si no funciona, puedes irte olvidándote de mi chiquilla-le dijo el Danny de la foto amenazador

-Descuida mi amor-le decía la chica-mientras arreglaba unos detalles en su cara-no fallare, tu tampoco me vayas a fallar, eh?

-Por Dios-dijo el de la foto-Como fallarle a la niña de mis sueños

-Así me gusta Danny-le decía-"Acuérdate que además tengo mi carta bajo la manga si no funciona"-pensaba la chica

-"Cuando esta chica me lleve al Mall podré recuperar mi armadura y combatir de igual a igual con el Fantasma"-pensaba el de la foto

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eran las catorce horas, y dos jóvenes esperaban impaciente a su amiga que no llegaba

-Tuck, seguro que te dijo que ya vendría-dijo Danny medio preocupado

-Si amigo, además tu sabes como son las mujeres para arreglarse-respondió el sereno moreno

-Ella no es de arreglarse mucho, que raro-seguia el joven Fenton preocupado por su chica

-Hey Danny, Tuck-llamo una chica de vestimenta negra a ambos jóvenes-disculpen la demora

Si ustedes creyeron que cuando dije vestimenta negra me refería a las ropas que siempre usa Sam se equivocaron, ella tenia un Jean negro que le cubría hasta donde terminaba la pantorrilla y una polo sin mangas con cuello tortuga, además que se soltó el cabello, que dado sus rasgos, le caía de maravilla, Danny se quedo boquiabierto y se ruborizaba mientras Tuck al ver la expresión de su amigo se rió para sus adentros

-Bueno que esperamos-hablo la dueña del corazón de Danny con una gran sonrisa-vamos de una vez al Mall

Tuck saco a Danny de sus cavilaciones con un codazo y ambos se acercaron a la chica para ir al destino acordado, no muy lejos de allí una chica castaña los observaba

-Así que también irán al Mall, vaya sorpresa, hoy serás mío Danny-dijo recordando el beso rápido que le dio al mencionado muchacho

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Los tres amigos tomaron lugar en un sitio agradable junto a la ventana que daba a la calle, mientras la mesera tomaba la orden de los chicos

-A mi sírvame un "SuperMegaHiperBurger" porfavor-pidió el moreno-con papas fritas

-Yo escogere una Hamburguesa simple, con refresco de moras-pidió Danny

-Una ensalada rusa con soda-pidió Sam

-Enseguida jóvenes, les traigo su pedido-dijo la mesera y se retiro

-Vaya Sam, tienes razon, el lugar es agradable-dijo Tuck

-Gracias Tuck-respondió Sam y para suerte de ella venia Valerie y parecía que venia sola-mira quien esta allí

Tuck se puso de mil tonalidades de rojo cuando la vio, estaba lindísima, un top blanco y unos jeans azules ajustados que enmarcaban su femenina figura, el moreno se quedo atonito, y decidió entrar en acción

-Ya regreso-dijo y el salió cual ave de rapiña que va a conseguir su presa

-Tuck nunca cambiara-dijo Danny mientras observaba a su amigo, de repente se sintió observado, giró su cabeza lentamente y pudo ver que Sam lo miraba con sonrisa cómplice-Sucede algo Sam?

-Si, es momento que te de mi respuesta-le dijo mientras le tomo el rostro y lo acercaba mas a ella lentamente mientras el joven se se sentía muy nervioso, seria su primer beso, aunque colaboro a la chica acercándose mas a ella hasta que sus labios rozaron, primero fue algo tímido el beso, luego algo torpe y después con armonía perfecta se encontraban disfrutando uno del otro sin querer detenerse ninguno de los dos, pero tuvieron que hacerlo para tomar aire y se separaron lentamente, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un buen tiempo hasta que Danny soltó su aliento azul

-Bueno, Sam-dijo Danny rascándose la cabeza-el deber llama

-Ve, yo te estaré esperando-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Danny fue al baño donde se transformo en Fantasma, y voló a donde presintió que venia el problema.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tiffany, paseaba por el Mall antes de ejecutar su plan, el fantasmita sintió el poder de su armadura cerca y eso se lo hizo saber a la joven

-Tiffany, amor, creo que te estorbaria en tu plan, dejame en los lockers de ahí, te esperare

-Seguro que no me quieres acompañar?

-No, descuida, además soy una foto, para que quieres una foto si puedes tener al original-le dijo provocativamente

La joven asintió y dejo sus cosas en un locker, introdujo una moneda, saco la llave de allí, se la metió al bolsillo y se fue silbando hacia el ascensor, hacia el ultimo piso del Mall, mientras tanto el fantasmita salió de su escondite y encontró su armadura de Samurai en una tienda de reliquias y rápidamente tomo posesión de ella, y empezó a lanzar su ataque sobre la indefensa gente y darles muerte

Danny seguía en su búsqueda piso por piso sin encontrar nada sospechoso, hasta que vio a una armadura que causaba daños en el tercer piso, rapidamente entro en acción, con certera patada que lo hizo retroceder y soltar su arma

-Ahora si, prepárate chico fantasma-dijo el espectro que lanzo un rayo rojo a nuestro héroe el cual colisiono contra una columna

Danny no iba a dejar que eso lo derrotara, pensó en usar el truco que uso ayer para despistar al maestro y así lo hizo, hizo una copia hectoplasmica de el, el cual posesiono una armadura de caballero medieval europeo y empezó a luchar contra el samurai fantasma, era ahora dos contra uno y eso le dio ventaja, cuando la copia se desvaneció, Danny ya tenia el control de la situación, cuando de pronto...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-se oyó un grito y Danny que estaba cerca de la ventana pudo ver que Tiffany estaba cayendo hacia la acera.

Sin perder tiempo tomo forma espectral y atravesó la pared mientras iba a salvar a Tiffany, hasta que lo consiguió y la levanto en sus brazos

-Sabia que me rescatarías-dijo ella acurrucándole en su pecho de el

-Que cosa-dijo sorprendido, todo fue planificado

-Jaque Mate fantasma-dijo el Samurai mientras también formaba toma espectral y bajo hasta el segundo piso, llegando al lugar donde estaban Tuck y Sam, cuando llego, señalo a la chica

-Tu-le dijo-vienes conmigo

-Obligame-le reto Sam al samurai

Segundos después podemos ver que Sam gritaba llamando a Danny; pero para desgracia ella pudo ver que Danny llevaba cargada en los brazos a Tiif, el también la vio y sin perder tiempo voló hacia el Samurai pero estaba tan apurado que se le olvido bajar la carga que tenia en los brazos

-Sueltala-le ordeno Danny

-Que original-le dijo Sam sarcásticamente- como si el te fuera a obedecer?

-Obvio que no la soltare muchacho tonto-le dijo el samurai fantasma

-Mejor que se la lleve-dijo Tiff-quien la necesita?

Danny iba a abrir la boca pero Sam se le adelanto

-Mira modelito, por lo menos yo tengo valor, porque crees que el me esta secuestrando?

-A mi no me importa, siempre y cuando no te metas con mi Danny

Danny se puso en alerta, ella sabia su secreto pero Sam estaba tan furiosa que nisiquiera noto ese detalle

-Eres un chica estupida

-Y tu una demente

Felizmente estaban lo suficientemente separadas y no se podían alcanzar con los brazos

-Bueno- dijo el samurai-despues arreglan sus lios, yo vine por lo que necesito para mi plan y ya que lo tengo me largo, a propósito, ven mañana a las 8 de la noche en el puerto, claro si la quieres volver a ver

-El no va a venir-le dijo Sam al fantasma samurai, con lagrimas en los ojos-que no ves que esta bien entretenido

-Bueno, ese es su problema, y tuyo también-dijo el, y desapreció

Danny bajo de los aires con Tiffany y regreso a su forma original

-Ahora tu y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar-le dijo el joven fantasma a su acompañante muy molesto

CONTINUARA 

Ahora vamos con los reviews que me han dejado, muchas gracias a todos, en especial a Ana Cathy Black, que linda por dejarme tres reviews seguidos :D, como estoy contento, les voy a regalar una galleta n.n

REVIEWS 

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17: **Bueno, jajaja a decir verdad, me dio pena también hacer pasar a Tuck por ese trance pero bueno, tenia que poner algo de humor, dejame decirte que ahora las cosas entre Danny y Sam están muy feas pero como ya le dije antes a alguien, esos dos van a quedar juntos aunque sea pegados con chicle XD. TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Kurai Akeru: **Bueno, creo que tienes razon, aquí también me pasa lo mismo, siempre repiten los mismos capítulos, así que mejor escribo un fic y me lo imagino, jejeje y no te preocupes, cuando encuentre al que me denuncio, va a desear no haberlo hecho (insertar risa maléfica mientras me ilumino con una linterna). TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Horion-Potter: **Tienes razon, ya me llegaron mas, estoy emocionadísimo, te prometo que hare que cada capitulo será mejor que el anterior,e spero que este te haya gustado. TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Dark Kotestu Angel: **Pues que te diré, me alegra que te haya gustado el trama, aunque personalmente creo que esta un poquito floja. TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Ashley Ketchum: **Descuida amiga, no te preocupes me alegra que hayas leido mi fic, y espero que sea de tu agrado; además, tengo pensado hacer una pequeña trilogía con mi caricatura favorita hasta ahora n.n TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

PD. Yo pongo el termo Phantom XD

**Engel-vampira: **Bueno amiga que te diré, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Suzume-chan: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y sinceramente espero este que sea de tu agrado, y TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Hina Beetles Fenton: **Buen punto chica, yo te apoyo en ese aspecto, pero lo hice para resaltar mas esa característica que tiene jejejejeje, y bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Copo-chan: **jejejej bueno que te diré, cuando alguien se mete con lo que es de Sam obviamente va a salir perdiendo, ya lo veras en los capítulos que vienen, y no seas mala con el pobre Tuck, si esta allí debe ser por algo TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Estelar: **Ola! Pues tienes razon, Tiff se presento en mala hora, pero solo será un pequeño obstáculo para esta parejita TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Mariale-I-am: **Bueno, jejejeje, aparte de esos detallitos de redaccion, me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic de Danny Phantom, es la primera, pero no la ultima que escribo n.n TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**AnaCathy Black :** (1)Tienes razon, en lo de original y divertida, olaja te haya gustado mi pirmer capitulo (2) Jejeje, y bueno eso lo del WHAT! Lo se por que yo lo he visto un par de veces cuando dos sujetos se le declararon a mis primas y me dio risa, decidi incluirlo, ah una cosa mas, de tu anécdota, no entendí eso de ME GUSTA, me lo podrias especifiar :S (3) Tienes razon con lo de la indecisión, pero eso hace mas interesante el fic, no Cherie, y bueno ojala que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y gracias por las ideas para el fic n.n TEN TU GALLETA PARA TI Y TU HEMANITA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Masami-Yada: **Bueno amiga, me alegro que te guste mi fic, prometo mejorarlo, porque personalmente, este fic se puede hacer mejor TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Tania: **¿De veras crees que es lindo, jejeje la verdad eso es un halago, y prometo actualizarlo lo mas rápido posible para que tu ni nadie se queden con el suspenso TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

Y a todos los demás muchas gracias

**_Próximo Capitulo: Viaje a la Zona Fantasmal _**


	5. Viaje a la Zona Fantasmal

**_CAPITULO 5: VIAJE A LA ZONA FANTASMAL_**

_De que quieres hablar, mi amor?-_dijo Tiffany seductoramente mientras se acercaba a Danny

_En primer lugar como sabes mi secreto?_-le dijo apartando los brazos de ella, de el

_Eso importa?_-siguio ella seduciendo a Danny y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios

_A mi si me interesa….-_respondio alterado el joven fantasma

_Danny, donde estas?_-grito Tuck desde lo lejos, se oia algo jadeante, Danny agradecio eso, pero Tiffany lo madijo en silencio

_Aquí amigo_-grito Danny

Con la señal de su amigo Tuck llego al lugar donde estaba el con la otra chica, le iba a decir algo a Danny, pero cuando vio a Tiffany se mordio la lengua, Danny se dio cuenta de este gesto pero se mantuvo en silencio, ninguno de los tres hablo hasta que la fémina rompio el silencio

_Danny, porque eres malo conmigo, yo solo quiero estar contigo_-reprocho ella en tono suplicante

_Entiende Tiffany, yo quiero mucho a Sam, tu eres una chica muy bonita, encontraras a alguien que te quiera_

_No Danny, no lo encontrare, seras mio, o si no, adivina quienes se enteraran de tu secreto-_amenazo la chica_-que dirian unos cazafantasmas si supieran que su hijo es uno de los seres que mas interés tienen en atrapar_

Danny abrio los ojos como platos, eso si no se lo esperaba.

_No te atreverias_-le dijo Danny temeroso

_Ah que no, decide Fenton, o vas por Sam y le voy con el cuento a tus padres o te quedas conmigo y tu secreto esta a salvo_

Tuck se quedo boquiabierto, Danny, estaba paralizado, estaba entre la espada y la pared

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Para que me quieres?-_pregunto Sam alterada una vez que llegaron al puerto

_Simple, querida niña_-le dijo mientras la suspendia en el aire con dos aros de hectoplasma alrededor de ella -_como dijiste antes, tu tienes algo de valor para mi_

_Habla de una vez_-le grito

_Se que los seres materiales tienes nuestras habilidades fantasmales en mi mundo, necesito que uno de este mundo colabore para un golpe grande en la zona fantasmal_

_Y porque yo?-_pregunto confundida

_Porque tu mi niña, tienes el cuerpo que necesito, además por tu actitud rebelde hacia los demas, excepto por aquel hibrido-_respondio tranquilamente el espectro

_Si sabes que soy rebelde, crees que te voy a ayudar?_

_Yo se que no, pero puedo tomar tu cuerpo, estas tan dolida que tus fortalezas se han derrumbado y no podrás impedirlo_-le dijo sonriendo

Mientras Sam le lanzaba todo tipo de maldiciones al fantasma, este estaba abriendo un portal hacia la Zona Fantasmal, que lentamente se hacia mas y mas grande, pero este se cerro de golpe debido a un disparo.

_Que demonios!_-rugio el samurai molesto

_Jure vengarme de todos los fantasmas, y tu de mi no te escapas_-hablo una voz femenina desde los cielos

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Danny se acerco a Tiffany, ante la mirada atonita de Tuck, con la mirada seria y le tomo de los hombros y la beso apasionadamente mientras la muchacha se sentia derretir en los brazos del joven fantasma

_Que haces Danny?_-dijo Tuck aun asombrado por lo que hizo su amigo

_Te gusto?_-le pregunto Danny en un susurro mientras se separaba de Tiffany

_Si mi amor, fue riquisimo-_le respondio la chica

_Que mal, porque nunca recibiras otro de estos_-dijo Danny y mutando a su forma fantasmal tomo a Tucker del brazo y se fueron volando dejando a la castaña en shock

_Oye Danny, te juro que me la crei, porque hiciste eso?_

_Tuck, no soy de piedra, tengo hormonas, si una chica guapa como ella quiere que la bese, que puedo hacer?-_le dijo Danny sonriéndole y guiñandole un ojo-_Si Sam se entera de esto….._

_Soy un ataud_-respondio el moreno-_ademas yo tambien lo hubiera hecho_

_Excelente_-dijo Danny-_y bueno, para que me buscabas?_

_Te dire que fui a tu casa y tome prestado tres cosillas de tu taller, espero que no te moleste_

_Depende, que fue lo que tomaste?_

_El Termo Phantom, la Caña de Pescar y la Nave Phantom de Navegación_

_Y bueno, donde estan?_-pregunto Danny mientras miraba por todos los lados que le eran posibles

_Recuerdas lo que te mencione esta mañana?-_pregunto el moreno juguetonamente

_Hm_-Danny hizo memoria-_en tu PDA?_

_Bingo!-_Tuck dio un respingo de alegria

_Bien, ahora apurémonos, no voy a esperar mañana para rescatarla_

_De acuerdo_-asintió Tucker-_y que hacemos con el otro asuntillo, si tu familia se entera, probablemente querrán cazarte, tú sabes como son tus padres de obsesivos_

_Ahora lo que más me preocupa es Sam_-dijo con un dejo de tristeza-_ya vere como soluciono lo otro_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_¿Quién eres?_-rugio el fantasma

_Ya te dije, vine a vengarme con todos los de tu clase- _Respondio la chica de traje rosa que se aparecio frente a el

El Samurai saco sus espadas y le hizo frente a la extraña, le lanzo un rayo a su tabla voladora, se destruyo y la chica cayo al suelo

_Ahora veras_-ella saco una espada de hectoplasma y empezó a batallar con el fantasma

La chica estaba perdiendo terreno y dado que estaban peleando en el muelle, y el fantasma era bueno con sus armas la hizo retroceder hasta el final del muelle, y es ese duelo la chica perdió su antifaz, era Valerie

_Rayos_-se quejo ella-_sabia que debí haber tomado esas clases de natación_

_Adiós mocosa entrometida_-le dijo el fantasma y la hizo caer al mar en medio de sus gritos

Luego de eso el samurai lanzo un rayo a la nada y se empezó a abrir un nuevo portal

_Sueltala mal nacido_-se oyo gritar

El Samurai volteo y Sam fijo su vista en el muelle, primero se asomo Danny, que cargaba a Tuck y que este a su vez cargaba a Valerie y que esta a su vez tenia un super cañon que no dudo en disparar apenas ella enfoco al Samurai en la vista, quien al recibir el impacto, retrocedió; la cautiva nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan aliviada

_Despues arreglamos las cuentas, chico fantasma- _le dijo Valerie-_ahora lo que quiero es terminarlo_

_Estamos de acuerdo en algo_-dijo Danny-_Tuck, dame la Caña de Pescar_

_Enseguida Danny_-dijo tecleando una su PDA cada vez mas lentamente, habia hablado de mas

_Danny, Danny Fenton?_-pregunto Valerie incrédula

_Lo lamento Danny, la costumbre_-dijo el moreno mientras el fantasma le dirigió una mirada asesina

_Me vas a dar la Caña o no?_-le dijo el otro

_Si, solo una tecleada y alla va_…-respondio Tucker

En las manos de Danny se materializo la Caña de Pescar Phantom y Valerie desenvaino su Sable de Hectoplama y ambos fueron a darle batalla, Tucker mientras tanto materializo la Nave de Navegación y fue a donde estaba Sam para bajarla de ahí

_Buenas señorita, su taxi la espera_- le dijo Tuck

_Quisiera tomarlo_-le dijo cortes pero luego frunció el ceño- _si tan solo tuviera mis brazos y piernas libres_

_Y no lo tomaras _-grito el fantasma desde abajo y se elevo hasta tomar posesión del cuerpo de Sam y se libro de sus ataduras, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo fuego y sus cabellos se convirtieron en serpientes y de cada una de sus manos salieron espadas

_Ahora tengo el cuerpo de un ser material-_dijo triunfador el fantasma en el cuerpo de Sam-_ahora ambos mundos serán uno y yo lo gobernare_

Luego de esto se metió al portal y se cerro inmediatamente dejando a todos anonadados y sobre todo a Danny, quien cayo de rodillas mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro y regresaba a la normalidad, los otros dos decidieron dejarlo solo en el silencio de la noche, luego de un buen rato un grito ensordecedor acribillo a la nada

_SAMANTHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

CONTINUARA……………

Disculpen la demora muchachos pero por algunos problemas he tenido que demorarme algo en la subida de los fics y además aclarar algunos puntos

NUMERO UNO: en un review, no en el de Danny Phantom, me preguntaron si era gay o una chica que se cree hombre, respecto a eso, aunque me afecto el orgullo, no soy ninguna de las dos cosas, sino que soy alguien romántico y si, creo que a veces se me pasa la mano con lo cursi pero que voy a hacer, lo hago publico porsiacaso alguien tiene la misma duda pero no se atreve a preguntar

NUMERO DOS: con respecto al fic HISTORIA DE UN AMOR CONTADO POR ROMEO Y JULIETA, aun no se si tendra continuación, veran ese fic nacio porque mi novia y yo nos peleamos y nos herimos el uno al otro sentimentalmente, cuando yo fui a pedir disculpas, ella habia hecho este fic para mi, de alguna manera como para recordar como nos conocimos y también para desahogarse, después con su ayuda lo adaptamos a Danny Phantom, ya que era la mejor opcion que tenia y quería compartirlo con ustedes, quería hacer una continuación desde el punto de vista de Danny pero no he podido superar el ingenio y la inspiración de mi chica, así que talvez lo deje así, tal vez no.

Creo que eso es todo ahora con los reviews, y ahora que estoy libradisimo de problemas y de buen humor, esta vez les dare otra galleta, la proxima repartire helados virtuales, en su proximo review diganme de que sabores quieren; y de paso como quieren que termine Tiffany porque por lo que veo a nadie le cae bien

**Estelar: **Amiga, no sabes cuanta razon tienes, ahora las cosas se complicaron mas, ahora que Sam ya no es la misma, TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Ashley Ketchum: **mmmm te lo regalo al Samurai solo si me prometes actualizar tu fics de los Padrinos Magicos mas rapido, jajajajaja, no mentira, si, quedatelo si quieres; y bueno en parte tienes razon a lo del beso, quise hacerlo con un poco mas de detalle para ponerlas celosas, parece que logre lo que quería; y bueno con respecto a lo ultimo tengo una novia y creo que eso me permite entenderlas a ustedes TEN TU GALLETA, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW Y POR LAS FELICITACIONES

PD. Te doy otra galleta para basura, me da lastima

**Fairymaniac: **No sabes que gran peso de encima me quitas, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado; TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Dark Kotetsu Angel: **(Risas) muchas gracias por el cumplido, y bueno viendo como ustedes se pelean tuve que aplicarlo al fic, parece que dio el efecto que esperaba, TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**AnaCathy Black: **Ah ya entendi ahora, bueno; ojala enuentres a un Danny Phantom por ahí, y si tienes suerte a lo mejor se te cumpla que sea mitad fantasma (risas), y bueno las cosas ahora se complicaron mas y Danny se las ve negras, veremos como se libra de esta TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Kurai Akeru: **Bueno jejeje, yo personalmente no creo que Danny tenga el suficiente coraje para hacerlo, aun no se que hacerle a Tiffany al final del fic, y bueno realmente crees que se me esta pasando la mano con Sam? TEN TU GALLETA Y TU TROZO DE PASTEL, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW Y POR LAS FELICITACIONES

PD. En cuanto a las armas, dime tu, como es el trato? XD

**Arashi-taakra: **(1) Nunca me olvido deun fic que escribo aunque, si, me demoro mucho, tratare de actualizar ahora mas rapido lamento la demora (2) Y bueno, seria buena idea pero si te vas a mi profile veras que tengo un monton de proyectos inconclusos que espero concretar TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Horion-Potter: **Bueno, eso de la galleta es como decirte: ven te invito una galleta, pero como es ficcion, bueno te alucinas que te la estas comiendo jejeje TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Copo-chan: **Te dire que no eres la unica a la que le cae mal Tiffany, y me alegra que te haya gustado al galleta, TEN OTRA GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**HermioneMai: **Ehhh! Bueno disculpa por el comentario de antes jejejeje, pero no quería que te quedaras sin galleta, a proposito, te dio tu galleta virtual?; si esto te consuela, no es tan malo ser la menor, a veces tiene sus ventajas, te lo dice la experiencia TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Suzume-chan: **De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado, realmente es muy gratificante recibir tantos reviews; así uno si se anima a escribir, ojala este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Dani-danielita04: **Me halaga que te haya gustado y ojala este capitulo haya cumplido todas tus expectativas TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Sango: **Tienes razon, también son una de mis favoritas, y te agrdezco los animos, en serio TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW.

Y a todos los demas MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE DANNY PHANTOM**


	6. Adios para siempre Danny Phantom

Disculpen, olvide el disclaimer: Danny Phantom ni sus personajes me pertenecen, excepto por Tiffany y por el Samurai, quien los quiera para que sufran tortura, son todos suyos!

_**Capitulo 6: Adios para Siempre Danny Phantom**_

Danny lloriqueaba sin control y profiriendo maldiciones a quien se tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, los perjudicados transeúntes confundidos por la actitud agresiva del joven, decidieron no meterse con el, tenia una mirada que daba miedo, sus ropas raídas, su cabello despeinado y húmedo, sin contar con el corte aun sangrante en la mejilla producto de su pelea anterior le daban un aspecto atemorizante.

Cuando llego a casa muto para poder entrar sin ser detectado, ya adentro sintió algo raro como si se estuviera derramándose algo sobre el, no le dio importancia y se dirigió al taller de su padre, atravesó la puerta y voló hasta el piso y tecleo algo en una maquina, el portal fantasmal se abrió pero de el salieron una especie de cadenas que lo maniataron, trato de zafarse pero fue inútil, su fuerza estaba disminuida por la batalla, a la vez se sintió adormilado, el sueño empezaba a vencerle, con ultimo destello de poder se soltó de las cadenas y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con muchas miradas que se posaban sobre el, no eran miradas de compasión, sino de ira, rabia, rencor y asco; aun débil las reconoció, eran los padres de Sam y los de el, su hermana y por encima de ellas otra mirada de triunfo, fue la primera que avistó, quiso cerrar los ojos pero los abrió inmediatamente, fue sacudido violentamente por Jack Fenton

_DIME QUE DONDE ESTAN LOS CUERPOS DE MI HIJO Y SU AMIGA?-_dijo el hombre-_HABLA YA DESGRACIADO!_

_Ahhh-_Danny solo atino a gemir de dolor, eso lo estaba lastimando, pero le dolió mas la bofetada que le estallo en la cara e hizo que un hilo de sangre corriera por su boca

"_No se supone que no deberia dolerme?"-_penso el joven mientras se miraba, estaba con sus ropas de batalla, en realidad, porque no regreso a su forma original?

Danny miro una vez mas su entorno, esta vez ignorando la tension del ambiente, y vio que tenia cables de hectoplasma, grilletes de titanio, su padre tenia puesto unos guantes especiales, así que por eso era que le dolía.

_Que ni se te ocurra transformarte-_Esta vez hablo Maddie Fenton-_te hemos rociado un _

_spray para que no puedas mutar_

_-"Genial"-_Penso-_"La única manera para probar que no soy quien creen y no puedo hacerlo"-_Con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo inconsciente

_-Que haran con el?-_Pregunto el señor Manson curioso y mirando a Danny con rabia

_-Vamos a resolver esto de la mejor manera-_Hablo Jazzmine-_ propongo que lo encerremos en un lugar seguro, después de todo ya lo tenemos, que nos puede hacer, mirenlo, se ve patetico_

_-Jazz tiene razon señores, vamos a la sala a discutirlo_

Cuando los mayores salieron, y Jazz se retiro, según ella a dormir ya que fue mucho por un dia, Tiffany se quedo un rato mas

_-Te lo dije-_Dijo Tiffany esbozando una sonrisa-_todos piensan que Danny Fenton y Samantha Manson ya no existen, que pena, no?-_ y luego de besar sus dedos indice y media, se los poso sobre los labios de Danny y salio según ella a llorar por los desaparecidos y esperando que la mantengan informada

Al rato Jazz apareció y antes de unirse al grupo de conversación, hizo una llamada telefonica, al cabo de media hora en el telefono, después de colgar, sonrio satisfecha y se puso a conversar con los señores hasta las tres de la mañana, luego de que los señores Manson se retiraran muy deprimidos, los Fenton se fueron a dormir, Jazz mientras tanto, en su habitación revisaba unos libros muy atenta a ellos, hasta que unas piedritas que hicieron sonido en su ventana la hizo salir de su lectura y fue a atender al causante de ese ruido

_-Tanto demoraste?-_Replico la joven-_Pense que no vendrias_

_-Tarde en asimilar lo que me dijiste-_Hablo la voz-_ahora por donde entro?_

_-En el sotano hay una rejilla, voy por el desarmador para sacarla y puedas entrar_

Sin perder tiempo la pelirroja bajo hasta el taller sin despertar a sus padres, tomo el desarmador de la mesa y empezó a sacar los tornillos de la rejilla rapidamente, la chica sintió unos pasos y se detuvo, se quedo estatica por unos segundos, al sentir que los pasos habian cesado siguió con su tarea hasta que alguien le cogio la mano

_-Que crees que haces?-_ la chica no era ni mas ni menos que Tiffany

_Ahora que quieres?-_le respondio despectivamente-_No solo hiciste sufrir a mi hermano, sino también a la gente que lo ama, aun quieres mas?_

_-Díselo a alguien que le importe-_le dijo con sorna y le rasguño la cara con sus uñas

Jazz retrocedió hasta que accidentalmente activo el portal fantasmal, y se dio cuenta que su padre no desactivo la trampa, sonrió y abrió el portal y las mismas cadenas que atraparon a Danny la tenían a Tiffany ahora maniatada, Jazz presiono un par de botones mas pero se confundió, como estaba oscuro no se dio cuenta que habia activado la opcion para succionar, así que Tiffany cayo dentro del portal, y luego de que se la trago Jazz empezó a respirar hondo. Hasta que alguien empezó a golpear la rejilla que aun no había terminado de sacar

_-Jazz, me muero de frio, dijiste que iba a ser rapido_

_-Ya voy Tucker, no seas impaciente-_Jazz abrió la rejilla y le dejo pasar, el moreno entro y una vez adentro, su mirada fue a dar con Danny, que estaba maltrecho y aun en su forma fantasmal

_-Que paso aquí?-_Pregunto el joven

_No preguntes, solo digamos que su mirada lo delata, aunque cambio por fuera es el mismo por dentro-_Respondió Jazz pasando la mano por su herida y desactivando la trampa

_Vaya, que rápido le descubriste, tomare algunas cosas te parece?_

_-Ya, pero que sea rápido_

Tucker guardo tres cosas más además de las que tenia almacenadas en su PDA, luego el joven procedió a liberar a su amigo de su celda, siguió las instrucciones de Jazz para abrirla y lo consiguió, lo apoyo en su hombro y materializo la Nave de Exploracion.

_Tucker llevatelo por favor, yo mantendre a mis padres ocupados-_Rogo la chica-_Tomate todo el tiempo del mundo, busca que alguien lo cure y vayan por Sam, algo me dice que Danny es el único que lo puede liberar._

_-De acuerdo-_Tuck asintió-_adios Jazz, nos vemos_

_-Alto ahí!-_hizo su aparición una joven morena de buena figura en un traje rosado

_Ya te iba a dejar_-renego Tuck mientras ayudaba a Valerie a subir-_adios Jazz y gracias por todo_

_-No, Tucker soy yo la que tiene que agradecer-_Dijo Jazz

_Bueno Tucker, nos vamos-_dijo Valerie algo desesperada

_Ya, ya, vas a ver que ahí vas a ponerte a prueba como te lo dije-_acoto Tuck con una sonrisa mientras ponia en marcha la nave y desaparecian por el portal

El ruido hizo despertar a los Fenton quienes al entrar al taller vieron a su hija con un gran tajo en su rostro y la celda vacia

_Papa, escapo, destruyo el armamento y se largo-_Dijo ella con rabia fingida

_Mi amor, estas bien?-_Maddie socorrio a su hija herida

_Va a pagar por lo que le hizo a Danny-_Grito Jack

Jazz sonrió, ahora ya tenia a sus padres ocupados, confiaba en que Danny volviera a salvo de su misión, y todo volviera a la normalidad; bueno tal vez no todo, pero algo le decía dentro de ella que todo iba a salir bien, Danny regresara en algún momento, cuando el estuviera listo y mas fuerte tanto fisica como psicológicamente para revelar el secreto a su familia y seguir con su vida de heroe que eligio..

_Danny, Buena Suerte, confió en ti hermano!_

Que rápido actualice, no? Jejeje, bueno es que ahora la musa se queda mas tiempo en mi cabeza; aprovecho la oportunidad para decir un anuncio publico: No sabran de mi hasta agosto mas o menos, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar, y tomaran su tiempo. Espero que me disculpen. AHORA ES HORA DE REPARTIR HELADOS!

Reviews

**Iza-Potter: **Vaya con el halago, te lo agradezco; no dudes que tus animos surtiran mucho efecto en mi. TEN TU HELADO DE LIMON Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**AnaCathy Black: **……Bueno algo así, digamos que le diste 50 al clavo, ahora que Danny enserio esta muy débil se le van a complicar mas las cosas, y ojala pues saque fuerzas de la flaqueza. TEN TU HELADO DE FRESA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

PD. Felicitaciones por lo de tu novio, ten un abrazo de mi parte, estoy feliz por ti amiga

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17: **Creo no hay mejor adjetivo para Tiff que ese que has mencionado, espero que este fic haya sido de tu agrado. TEN TU HELADO DE NARANJA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Samuel-Phantom: **Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta ahora. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, espero que tu espera haya valido la pena TEN TU HELADO DE PIÑA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Kurai-Akeru: **Jejeje, bueno tienes razon, pero las cosas se complicaron aun mas, con Danny herido no creo que se haga mucho o si? Y muchas gracia por tu comentario y estoy de acuerdo contigo pero hay gente que no entiende que no es nadie para juzgarnos solo por lo que escribimos, pero en todo caso, ya les queda claro y bueno el pastel fue por que fuiste la única que se acordo de mi cumpleaños. TEN TU HELADO DE VAINILLA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Ashley Ketchum1: **Eh, bueno, un confusion lo hace cualquiera, jejejeje, y con respecto a problemas, creo que este capitulo responde esta cuestion, y espero que disfrutes tu nuevo fantasma samurai, viene con manual incluido XD, TEN TU HELADO DE NARANJA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Dark Kotetsu Angel: **Creeme que esa niña va a acabar mal, muy mal, eso tenlo por seguro TEN TU HELADO DE PIÑA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW.

**Danny-danielita04: **En verdad agradezco tus halagos pequeña, pero por motivos personales voy a tener que suspenderlo por un tiempo TEN TU HELADO DE LIMON Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Estelar:** Jejeje, en serio me levantas los animos, voy a hacer que el proximo capitulo sea mucho mejor TEN TU HELADO DE DURAZNO Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Arashi: **Jajaja, en verdad lo lamento, es que el pastel era de mi cumpleaños y se lo di a kurai por ser la única persona que me saludo, pero no deseperes si quieres pastel te lo doy. TEN TU PASTEL, TU HELADO NAPOLITANO Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

PD. Me parece buena la idea, a ver si te animas a escribir uno, yo te apoyo 100 :D

Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS GRACIAS.

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO¿QUE SIGNIFICA SER HEROE?**_


	7. ¿Que significa ser heroe?

**_CAPITULO 7¿QUE SIGNIFICA SER HEROE?_**

_NOTAS INICIALES_

"_a" _Pensamientos

"a" Sentido Figurado

_a _Dialogo

a Narración

(a) Acotaciones

"_Auch, mi cabeza, como duele; ¿Por qué me siento tan ligero, nunca había experimentado esto antes, es una sensación placentera, me gusta, aunque no pueda moverme, no se si mis ojos están abiertos o cerrados, solo se que todo esta oscuro, debo incorporarme, aunque no puedo, no siento nada, no veo nada, no oigo nada, no huelo nada; ¿donde estare, porque me siento tan bien"_

_Bienvenido joven Fenton-_una voz femenina lo saco de sus cavilaciones-_lo estaba esperando_

_¿Que¿donde estas?-_el aludido se sintió desorientado-¿_que pasa?_

_En este momento estas en el Puente Espiritual, el paso entre la vida y la muerte-_le respondió la voz

_¿Acaso estoy muerto?-_pregunto Danny medio aterrado

_No aun-_respondió nuevamente la voz-_yo te traje hasta aquí_

Danny sintió como sus sentidos regresaban uno a uno a ritmo lento, se incorporo y se dio cuenta que estaba en fase espectral, pudo ver que todo a su alrededor cambiaba de color a cada momento, eran colores no tan básicos, sino irreconocibles

_¿A que me trajiste?-_pregunto el fantasma dejando en evidencia su debilidad

_Danny Fenton, tu siempre estas renegando de tu vida, quisieras volver a ser normal, piensas que tus poderes son una maldicion¿no es así?_

_MIENTES!-_Danny abrió los ojos como platos, sabia que en el fondo eso era cierto

_Se que tienes miedo, no te preocupes, es normal-_dijo ella tranquilizandolo-_sere tu guia en este viaje que vamos a emprender_

_¿A donde vamos?-_pregunto el mas tranquilo

_Ya veras-_dijo la voz y un destello de luz blanca ilumino todo el recinto

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_PRIMER VIAJE: ERES ESPECIAL_

_¿Donde estamos?-_pregunto Danny, no reconocía el lugar

_Es tu casa, querido-_respondió la voz

Danny no podía creer lo que la voz le decía pero vio a su madre de joven y también a su padre, su mama estaba embarazada y su marido acariciaba su vientre, estaban sobre un sofa de color rojo que el nunca había visto en su vida

_¿Que crees que sea?-_pregunto ella

_No tengo idea-_respondió el-_ pero estoy seguro de que será muy especial_

_Mami¿de que hablan?-_pregunto una niña de 3 años a quien Danny identifico con Jazz (supongo que Jazz es mayor por tres años que Danny)

_Mi amor, pronto tendras un hermanito-_le respondió con dulzura su mama

_YEEE-_la niña se alegro-_sere como su otra mama, le cambiare el pañal, le daré de comer y dormira conmigo, y…-_no pudo continuar puesto que solto un bostezo

_Ven Jazz, te llevare a dormir-_le dijo su padre

_¿Que tal si todos vamos a dormir?-_le pregunto la señora Fenton a su esposo dandole un beso

Mientras se retiraban, Danny no pudo evitar sentir sentirse algo sensible

_Tus padres, desde antes que nacieras, te consideraban algo especial-_le dijo la voz-_y tu hermana, ni que decir, tu eras su adoración_

_Supongo que los decepcione, no?-_dijo Danny molesto mirando hacia un costado y cerrando los ojos para contener las lagrimas

_Este viaje aun no termina, amigo fantasma-_despues de decir esto, otra luz blanca lo enceguecio

_SEGUNDO VIAJE: PROHIBICION_

_DANNY¿QUE HACES?-_le reprocho Jazz a su hermano antes de que el entrara al portal fantasmal

_Oh vamos, Jazz solo será un ratito-_respondió el aludido

_No, no y no-_respondió la chica-_te quitaras ese estupido traje y vendras conmigo, y nunca, me oyes, nunca vuelvas a entrar ahí_

_EY-_Danny vio lo que pasaba sorprendido-_no recuerdo que esto haya pasado_

_Yo le avise a Jazz, que ibas a entrar al portal-_respondio la voz con naturalidad-_hoy era el día en que ibas a obtener tus poderes y creeme, obedeciste a tu hermana y jamas volviste a entrar al sotano_

_Le avisaste¿como?-_pregunto curioso

_¿Haz oido, sobre la voz de la conciencia?-_pregunto la voz con algo de burla-_pero eso no viene al caso¿quieres echarle un vistazo a tu vida sin poderes fantasmales?_

_Si, quiero verla, apuesto a que es mucho mejor que ahora-_respondio Danny

_Me haces reir Fenton, pero bien te cumplire tu deseo_

_TERCER VIAJE: DOLOR_

_¿Ey que hacemos aca?-_pregunto Danny, al ver que estaba en un cementerio, pero no obtuvo respuesta

El joven al verse, de cierto modo, libre empezó a volar por el cielo y vio algo que le llamo la atención, de entre todas las tumbas de ahí, había una tumba que no tenia flores, estaba sucia y muy polvorienta, no pudo resistir la curiosidad y quiso ver a quien le pertenecía y voló hacia ella

_¿De quien será?-_se pregunto al tiempo que limpiaba, su cara se lleno de espanto al ver que era de el

El epígrafe tenia esta inscripción:

DANNY FENTON

(1990-2010)

No lo podía creer, había muerto a los veinte años, el retrocedió, el miedo lo hizo volver de sus estado espectral a su estado humano, sintió pasos que se acercaban, tomo un puñado de tierra y lo lanzo a la parte que había limpiado para que no hubiera sospechas, y se escondió detrás de una enorme estatua de un ángel.

Vio una chica muy hermosa que vestía de negro, se acerco y frunció el ceño; a continuación limpio su tumba y le coloco una rosa roja, al tiempo que sus manos tocaban suavemente la fria lapida, la vio llorar, su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio sus ojos violeta, ya sabia quien era

_Danny, yo-_decía entrecortadamente-_quería agradecerte, por haberme salvado esa vez, arriesgando tu vida, pero también decirte que todavía te odio_

El joven se sorprendió por la confesión

_Si, Fenton, te odio como no tienes idea, sabiendo que yo te amaba fuiste egoísta para dejarte morir, eres de lo peor-_la chica empezó a llorar

Danny se empezo a preguntar de que rayos la había salvado y como habría muerto, empezó a recordar, teniendo en cuenta que obviamente no hay portal fantasmal, ni tampoco poderes, pero no se le ocurrió nada

_Todo y tus deseos de vengar a tu padre-_continuo ella-_buscar a Vlad fue una estupidez, pero no se porque tenia la estupida esperanza que te recapacitarías y regresarias, pero no, fuiste junto a tu madre, yo te segui ciegamente y cuando Vlad me amenazo, tu te interpusiste entre su rayo y yo_

Danny ya estaba atando algunos cabos

_Por eso Danny, te dejaste enceguecer por la venganza¿porque, tu nunca fuiste así, fuiste una persona noble, fuiste el chico de quien me enamore, pero esos nuevos sentimientos tuyos que afloraron me dieron miedo, te desconocia_

El joven no pudo dejar escapar unas lagrimas

_Nos jodiste la vida a todos, debes de estar feliz, tu mama se suicido, Jazz esta en un manicomio, Tucker se largo para jamas volver -_la chica derramo sus lagrimas, y dejo escapar su ira-_ Y ME DEJASTE SOLA MAL NACIDO; AL ASECHO DE CUALQUIER IMBECIL QUE QUIERA PASARSE DE LISTO CONMIGO._

_BASTA SAM; YA NO QUIERO OIR MAS-_Danny salio de su escondite y la encaro, con la cara bañada en lagrimas, a la joven que la señalaba con el dedo como si fuera un fantasma

_¿Tu?-_dijo ella temerosa-¿_estas vivo?_

Danny se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde

_Sam, yo-_iba a decir pero fue interrumpida por Sam

_VETE, LARGATE-_dijo ella-_NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI MENTE ME ESTEE JUGANDO MALAS PASADAS CONTIGO_

_Sam, tu no entiendes, yo no pertenezco aquí-_dijo el resentido

CLARO QUE NO PERTENCES AQUÍ, PERTENECES AL INFIERNO-dijo ella muy alterada-¡VETE!

Una humareda cubrió a Danny y lo transporto al sitio donde estaba antes

CUARTO VIAJE: REALIDAD

_Fenton¿estas bien?-_pregunto la voz con aire maternal

_Yo, siempre pensaba que sin estos poderes-_decía esto mirandose las manos-_yo seria alguien muy especial_

_Danny, eres un muchacho muy noble como lo dijo Sam-_respondió la voz-_nadie te enseño lo que es la vida, puesto que tus padres no tenían tiempo para ti y te alejabas de tu hermana por ser tan sobre protectora, creias que tus amigos no debían inmiscuirse en tus asuntos; hasta que obtuviste los poderes, Danny, a todo el mundo le ocurren cosas, y hay que enfrentarlos de la mejor manera posible, tus amigos y familia, aunque no lo parezcan siempre estaran contigo, no te atormentes, **yo estoy contigo**_

Esa ultima frase lo hizo reaccionar

_Sam, esa es tu voz¿donde estas?-_dijo Danny corriendo tratando de buscarla

_Amor, no me puedes ver, mientras ese engendro me tenga en su poder soy prisionera entre el mundo Fantasmal y el nuestro-_repsondio ella con voz quebrada

_Sam, yo-_el cayo de rodillas pero fue interrumpido

_Lo se Danny-_dijo ella-_yo me lo tome a mal, ven y destruye a ese desgraciado_

_No puedo Sam-_respondió el-_si lo destruyo, te pasara lo mismo, el tiene tu cuerpo_

_Tendrá mi cuerpo pero no mi corazón-_respondió ella-_ya que este tiene dueño_

Danny no pudo evitar ruborizarse

_Entiende Danny, a veces hay que hacer algunos sacrificios se que es doloroso, pero confia en mi, no me pasara nada-_le respondió con voz tranquilizadora

_Sam, yo confió en ti, te rescatare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-_dijo esto ultimo con mucha descicion

_Te espero, ahora es momento que despiertes-_dijo ella alejandose-_ siempre estare contigo Danny_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Danny abrió los ojos subitamente sus ojos brillaron de azul y regreso a la normalidad, se sorprendió de que ya no tenia heridas y golpes y su poder estaba al 100 por ciento

_Hey Danny-_Tuck lo llamo-_Al fin despiertas_

Estaban en una isla del mundo fantasmal, al lado de una buena fogata, el joven Fenton estaba recostado sobre una palmera y se levanto rapidamente

_Bueno, Danny¿cual es el plan?-_pregunto Valerie con descicion

_Salvar a Sam, Vencer a ese fantasma y Enfrentar a mi padres-_dijo el viendo a los dos jóvenes y mutando a su forma fantasmal

Los morenos sonrieron y asintieron, subiendo a la nave, mientras Danny iba volando sonriente

_Gracias Sam por devolverme la confianza, te rescatare y podremos volver a nuestro mundo, para encarar mis temores; no tengo miedo porque se que ahora estas conmigo mi amor_

_CONTINUARA_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Si, la espera fue larga, espero que haya valido la pena y les haya gustado este capitulo, se que dije hasta agosto, pero no me pude resistir……

AHORA REGALARE GALLETAS DE CHOCOLATE, OJALA NO SE ME ENGORDEN

REVIEWS

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17:** Jejeje bueno. Para eso aun falta pero acelererare mi producción de fics, y te agradezco los animos. TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Arashi: **Bien, no demore hasta agosto, aquí te entrego la septima parte de ese fic, espero que te haya gustado. TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Dani-Danielita04: **De nada amiga, espero que este capitulo haya valido la espera TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Ashley Ketchum: **Ups, sorry, no quise hacerlo, aunque se me paso la mano un poquito pero valio la pena para que el chico reflexione, jejeje si quieres mandar a Shane, no hay problema, mandalo y veremos que ideas me puede dar para deshacernos de Tiff de una vez por todas, a proposito, gracias por el saludo, mejor es tarde que nunca, TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Estelar: **Ola, tienes razon, sin esos dos estaria perdido, pero siempre los amigos y los hermanos nunca nos dan la espala, al menos es lo que creo TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**AnaCathy Black: **Obviamente, después de el sexto capitulo, he tenido que hacer un revoltijo de neuronas para darle vuelta a este episodio, pero va por buen camino, espero que este también te haya gustado TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Dark Kotetsu Angel: **Pues claro que si amiga, Jazz no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, siempre al rescate de su hermano menor, me gusta esa mujer, (me refiero a su actitud), y bueno, siempre que haya gente que me deje reviews, siempre tendran uno que otro bocadillo virtual TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Suzume-chan: **(1)CLARO QUE LO VOY A CONTINUAR, y lo voy a terminar de la mejor manera, gracias por los animos (2)jejeje, gracias por las felicitaciones, cada review tuyo y de los demás siempre me anima a agarrar el teclado y escribir, no los decepcionare

TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

**Kurai Akeru: **Bueno, jejej tu espera acabo, aquí te entrego el estreno de mi nuevo capitulo de mi fic, esperando que sea de tu agrado y bueno, no esperaba que tuvieras esa sensación, generalmente la gente dice que soy predecible, jejejeje TEN TU GALLETA Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS DOMO ARIGATO POR LEER MI FIC Y GOMENASAI POR LA DEMORA

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL AMOR HACE LA FUERZA **_

**_-DANNY-_Sam tuvo el control de su cuerpo por unos minutos-_LA ESMERALDA, DESTRUYELA_**

**_-NO-_grito el-_SI ES DESTRUIDA, DESTRUIRA A TODO AQUEL QUE NO SEA FANTASMA_**

**_-menos mal que la nave tiene un campo de fuerza fantasmal-_dijo Tuck medio aliviado con Valerie desmayada en el asiento del copiloto**


	8. El Amor Hace la Fuerza

**_CAPITULO 8: EL AMOR HACE LA FUERZA _**

_Lo siento-_dijo Danny-_es por aquí_

Los 3 jovenes estaban avanzando portal entre portal, con el radar como guía, hasta que llegaron a un camino que tenia dos bifurcaciones

_Y bien, ¿cual tomamos Fooley?-_pregunto Valerie

_No lo se, el radar aun se mantiene en constante oscilación-_fue la respuesta del moreno-_Eso quiere decir que ambos caminos llevan al mismo destino, pero uno de ellos puede ser mas largo que el otro_

_No perdamos tiempo-_hablo el fantasma-_Ustedes vayan por la derecha, yo iré por la izquierda, el que llegue primero vaya retrasando a ese esperpento_

_Espera-_dijo Tuck-_Antes que te vayas-_el moreno le alcanzo su PDA a Danny-_con eso tendras los armamentos que necesites_

Danny tomo el PDA y lo examino, contenia CAÑA DE PESCAR, TERMO PHANTOM, SABLE HECTOPLASMATICO, CAÑON DE HECTOLASER y ESCUDO ESPECTRAL

_El sable es mío-_dijo Valerie-_tomalo como un regalo de tregua_

_Gracias-_dijo el joven mientras se colocaba en su brazo el PDA

Los otros jóvenes asintieron y tomaron el camino de la derecha con la nave

_Bueno, alla voy-_dijo Danny yendo por su camino

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Excelente-_el Samurai en el cuerpo de Sam sostenia una rara gema entre sus garras-_Si logro canalizar mi poder en esta piedra, fusionare ambos mundos y podre gobernarlos como se me antoje_

Dicho y hecho, la chica poseida descendio lentamente de donde estaba suspendida

_Parece que tendre compañía-_se dijo-_dos mortales y un hibrido, ese sujeto ya me ha retrasado bastante_

Camino hacia un hueco y de su mano salio cierta humareda purpura

_Eso distraera a esos mortales-_Sam esbozo una sonrisa torcida-_Y en cuanto a ese hibrido, tengo algo especial_

Sus garras abrieron una ventana en el espacio donde se podía ver a cierta hermosa castaña recuperandose de una caida

_Esta joven me ayudara otra vez-_dijo con satisfaccion

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_AUCH, ¿que paso?-_Tiffany se estaba sobando la cabeza

La chica miro a su alrededor, todo estaba desolado parecía una cueva de oso hecho con rocas verde limon

_Lo único que recuerdo, fue…-_la joven cerro los ojos y luego recordó todo-_DEMONIOS, ¿QUE FUE LO QUE ME PASO ALLA, me senti como poseida_

De repente los ojos de la ojiverde se volvieron vacios, la chica tomo sus manos y empezó a acariciarse su cuerpo, sensualmente con sus manos, desvistiendose y soltando pequeños gemidos y solo decía una palabra

_Danny-_susurro

El medio en que ella se encontraba empezó a cambiar, el frio suelo se lleno de flores, su sombra se convirtió en fuente de agua pura y el techo se volvió amarillo como si fuera de día

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Eso bastara-_se dijo el espectro satisfecho por su trabajo y volvio a tomar su gema-y _en cuanto a ti te condeno a lago muy especial-_dijo mirandose

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam estaba paseandose por el mismo lugar a donde había llevado a Danny cuando de repente unas cadenas la ataron

_¡MIERDA!-_grito ella mas por la sorpresa que por el dolor que le producian sus ataduras

_Creiste que no me di cuenta-_dijo el espectro riendose-¿_que habias usado tu aura para curar al muchacho?_

_¡Maldita sea!-_la chica trataba de zafarse pero todo fue en vano

_Ahora te condeno-_dijo el-_a que veas como tu amado se entrega a otra, ese será tu castigo_

_¿Bromeas verdad?-_dijo ella sonriendo-_Danny no seria capaz_

_Eso crees-_dijo el en tono de burla-_mis poderes van mucho mas alla de lo que te imaginas, ya veras_

Una pantalla aparecio frente a ella y vio a Danny volando por la cueva tranquilamente hasta que una luz blanca se lo trago

_Que empiece la diversión-_dijo el triunfante-_y para que estees bien entretenida, veras todo esto por toda la eternidad_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_WARNING: ¡CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO, lean bajo su propio riesgo_

Danny se sintió atraído por esa luz y no puedo evitar dejar que lo absorbiera, cerro sus ojos mientras ingresaba a esa pared luminosa

El joven meneo su cabeza y abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con un paisaje hermoso, arboles frondosos, un calorcito muy agradable y también oyó un sonido que solo podía venir de una fuente de agua

Danny se sintió relajado, tanto que olvido su misión y se dejo llevar por el sonido que oia, una vez llegado a la fuente, tomo sus manos y tomo un poco de esa agua para beberla, el efecto de esa agua hizo que volviera a su condicion humana y suspirara sonoramente

Sus oidos percibieron algo mas, alguien lo estaba llamando, otra vez siguió sus instintos y se encontró con cierta joven bella y radiante como el sol en este paisaje, Danny se dejo embelesar por la imagen que tenia frente a el, la chica se percato de su presencia sonrió y con sus manos hizo una señal para que viniera

El joven no ofrecio resistencia y entro al agua con ropa y todo y se acerco mas a la joven, a quien tomo de la cintura y beso apasionadamente

_DANNY DETENTE-_Sam grito pero el aludido no respondió

La chica se dejo llevar por los besos del joven Fenton, los cuales se estaban volviendo cada vez mas atrevidos y estaban bajando lentamente, desde u boca, su oreja, su cuello y sus senos

_¿No que no?-_dijo el especto con un sonora carcajada

Tiffany le saco la playera a Danny rápidamente quien no dejaba de besarle sus blancos y juveniles pechos, ella presionaba su cabeza contra si misma y gemia entrecortadamente, el joven cambio la lengua por los dientes, mordiendo juguetonamente los rosados pezones de la castaña

_¡BASTA YA!-_los gritos se Sam no encontraron oidos, solo atino a cerrar sus ojos purpura

Los dedos traviesos del joven de cabellos morenos se enredaron en los cabellos castaños de la chica quien lamia cada parte del torso desnudo de Danny sin perder ni un solo detalle, esta estaba aflojando los pantalones de su amante quien no oponia resistencia

La chica con mucha destreza despojo al joven de sus jeans y empezó a lamer la cabeza del ya duro miembro de Danny quien gemia de placer y con sus manos tenia bien sujeto el cabello de su amante

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DANNY!-_Sam solto un grito tan agudo que sus ataduras y el paisaje ilusorio se hicieron añicos, los ojos de Tiffany regresaron a la normalidad y Danny volvio en si, los jóvenes al darse cuenta de su posición se ruborizaron y se separaron, Sam se desmayo

_No era lo que yo esperaba, pero en fin, tengo tiempo de sobra para conseguir lo que quiero-_dijo el espectro centrando su poder en la joya

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mientras tanto Valerie y Tucker no la estaban pasando muy bien, fueron interceptados por al humareda que soltara el fantasma y esta tomo forma de una bola purpura con grandes brazos y piernas y con un solo ojo el cual abria solo para lanzar una esfera de poder

_Voy a salir-_aviso la chica-_Tendremos mas oportunidad si somos dos contra uno_

El moreno asintió no muy convencido y Valerie salio en su tabla y ambos hicieron frente al monstruo quien no parecía tener ninguna debilidad sus disparos rebotaban en la superficie de la piel del ser mailigno y era cada vez mas difícil esquivar sus propios ataques y lo de su oponente

Tucker hacia disparos a toda la estructura de su rival y uno de ellos le cayo justo en el ojo haciendo que la criatura gimiera de dolor

_Ey, su punto débil es su ojo-_Aviso el moreno

_Bien, pero ahora donde esta-_dijo la chica mirando al ser quien ya no tenia el ojo

El monstruo se convirtió en 16 bloques y fueron lanzados a la nave y a la chica quienes tuvieron problemas para evadirlos, una vez que los bloques se reunieron, el ser tomo su forma humanoide

_Bien, cuando abra su ojo, le daremos-_dijo el joven con un tono decidido

Pero ¡oh sorpresa! El ojo en vez de aparecer en su frente, aparecio en su pie izquierdo, destruyendo la estrategia de los jóvenes e hiriendolos

_Esto se complica cada vez mas-_dijo la chica quien tenia un hilo de sangre por la boca

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_¿Que me sucedió?-_Danny regreso a la normalidad y se estaba vistiendo

_Supongo que quieres una explicación ¿verdad?-_Dijo Tifanny con sus brazos cruzados, pues ya estaba vestida

_Me imagino que lo disfrutaste-_el joven tenia un dejo de irritacion en su voz

_Te mentiria si te digo que no-_dijo ella aun sin mirarlo-_Mira, lo siento y aunque no me lo creas, esto no fue planificado_

_Tienes razon-_dijo Danny con mucha molestia-_no te creo_

La chica no lo miro, simplemente se paso sus dedos por sus labios y se los froto con su lengua

_Me voy de aquí-_Danny muto a su forma fantasmal y siguió su camino

Una vez que Danny desaparecio, Tiffany se cubrió la vista con sus manos y rompió a llorar

_Supongo que ya mi vida no tiene sentido, la malogre sin darme cuenta, pero buscare la manera de redimirme_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_¡HYAAA!-_Valerie hundio su sable de hectoplasma en el ojo del ser, dandole el golpe final, pero eso orgino una gran explosión, y la chica salio despedida contra un muro y quedo inconsciente, Tucker no podía ver nada por la luz que emanaba el estallido, hasta cuando esta desaparecio

_¡VALERIE!_-Tucker manejo la nave hacia ella, salio hacia al exterior, y la levanto en brazos

El moreno acomodo uno de los mechones de la joven que le tapaba su rostro, mientras caminaba hacia la nave, no pudo despejar sus ojos de su hermoso rostro; una vez dentro la aseguro en el asiento del copiloto y luego de asegurarla, siguió su camino lo mas rápido que pudo

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Por fin, el momento ha llegado-_dijo la chica que aun seguía poseida-_Con el poder de esta esmeralda fusionare los dos mundos_

_Detente-_Una voz resosno en el lugar, el espectro la conocia bien

_TU-_dijo señalando al sueño de la voz-_Esta es la ultima vez que me estorbas_

_Deja a Sam en paz-_dijo Danny con colera

_Solo cuando cumpla mi objetivo que será pronto-_hablo el espectro que aun estaba en el cuerpo de Sam

Danny se lanzo para golpearlo pero el espectro fue mas rápido, lo cogio de la muñeca y lo lanzo contra una pared, el muchacho se limpio el hilo que sangre que salia por su boca y lanzo un rayo hectoplasmatico que dio en el blanco pero reboto hacia el mucho mas poderoso

_Olvidalo, tus poderes son inútiles-_dijo el fantasma-_con la esmeralda en mi poder, soy invencible_

Danny observo el cuerpo degenerado de Sam, cerro los ojos con fuerza, su aspecto era en verdad y sin exagerar, muy horrible

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_AH, ¿que me paso?-_La chica de purpuras ojos recuperaba la conciencia y lentamente asimilaba lo que paso, afortunadamente la pantalla que había diseñado el espectro para ella y vio a Danny acorralado por su cuerpo que aun estaba en posesion del intruso

_Ah no-_dijo ella-_Tengo…que…regre…sar_

Y desaparecio de la dimension en donde se hallaba

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Ahora, nadie me detendra-_dijo el fantasma amenazadoramente preparando un rayo muy peligroso-_Despidete_

En ese momento sintió un pequeño dolor en la espalda, era Tucker en la Nave de Exploración

_¡¡YAHOO!-_Tucker seguía disparando a quemarropa, pero el espectro esquivo todas y le hazo una esfera de energia que impacto, por suerte el moreno activo el Campo de Fuerza que hizo minimo el daño

Danny voló hacia el y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, al darse cuenta que en verdad estaba golpeando a Sam se detuvo y el espectro aprovecho esa distracción para golpearlo sin piedad hasta que regreso a su forma humana, Tucker reactivo la maquina y quiso llegar a salvar a su amigo pero el malévolo ser destruyo una turbina dismiyuendo el equilibrio y ocasionando que la nave impactara en una de las tantas formaciones rocosas que había, afortunadamente el daño fue minimo, el fantasma tomo a Danny del cuello y empezó a ahorcarlo.

_Ahora, ya no tendre mas retrasos contigo fuera del juego-_le dijo

_¡ARGHH!-_gimio de dolor, Danny solo observaba la gema que Sam tenia entre sus manos

_¿Quieres esto?-_le dijo burlonamente-_Si lo llegaras a destruir destruiria a todo humano que se halle a un radio de 20 km, tu tal vez sobrevivirias, pero esta chica (_obviamente refriéndose a Sam)_ no_

De repente el fantasma abrió sus ojos como platos solto a Danny y se cogio la cabeza, el joven retrocedio asustado

_-DANNY-_Sam tuvo el control de su cuerpo por unos minutos-_LA ESMERALDA, DESTRUYELA_

_-NO-_grito el-_SI ES DESTRUIDA, DESTRUIRA A TODO AQUEL QUE NO SEA FANTASMA_

_-Menos mal que la nave tiene un campo de fuerza fantasmal-_dijo Tuck medio aliviado con Valerie desmayada en el asiento del copiloto y ya tenia reactivada la nave pero con menos potencia-_Solo hay energia justa para dirigirnos al portal_

_DANNY ENTIENDE-_suplico-_NO DEBEMOS ARRIESGAR MAS, YA CASI NO PUEDO CONTENERLO_

_Pero Sam, no quiero perderte-_dijo el cayendo de rodillas

_Recuerdas lo que te dije, yo siempre estare contigo-_se notaba el esfuerzo de la chica por mantener la cordura-_Haz algo ya_

_BIEN SAM, TENGO ALGO EN MENTE-_y sin demora, nuestro heroe se levanto, muto a su forma fantasmal y se introdujo en el cuerpo de la chica

DANNY, SUERTE-alcanzo a decir el moreno quien hacia reparaciones rapidas a la nave para optimizar su rendimiento en su condicion deplorable

CONTINUARA

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO?_**

No se los voy a decir lero lero, jejejeje

YA ES EL PENULTIMO, UNO MAS Y EL ¡EPILOGO!

Disculpen por no contestar su reviews, en este capitulo, si quieren ver las respuestas vayan a mi profile

Si se preguntan el porque del titulo es a pedido de una amiga quien me sugirió este titulo aunque parece que no tiene nada que ver, ¿no? n.n


End file.
